Assassin Kisses
by Terra Oceanus
Summary: Assassin Arthur Kirkland meets a kindergarden teacher that isn't all he seems to be...


The stupid American didn't even realize he was being watched. All he did was chat to parents and send his children off with happy waves. Oh, they weren't his children. From the ten minutes that Arthur Kirkland had been watching, he had gathered quite a bit about the energetic young man, one of the things being that Mr. Jones was a kindergarden teacher and the another being that he was completely oblivious. How does one not notice that there was a man not twenty feet away glowering at you? Arthur liked when he got to do intel, it gave him a chance to be in the open something he did not enjoy but at the same time he really did love it. It was like an itch you can't scratch, the itchiness gave him pleasure. A better analogy would be stealing a cookie from a jar he supposed, you were doing something you knew you shouldn't but oh wasn't the feeling wonderful? If anyone came and asked him what he had learned about the school though, Arthur honestly couldnt tell them anything unless it had to do with Mr. Jones. There was something about him that was interesting, the way he held himself, fixed his glasses, the way his dirty blonde hair had a strange little cowlick by his bangs, or even his blue eyes that almost bubbled with laughter. It made him sick and he hated it, but he couldn't look away. Mr. Jones turned and looked around, words on his lips that Arthur could see were numbers. "Counting to see which little brat got away?" Arthur mused crossing his legs under the picnic table. They were in the large playground area behind the school, a pretty green field with trees and swings for the children to go after school and be picked up by parents. Currently Mr. Jones had four more students to send home but one had ran to his mother while Jones was busy with another parent. Seeing the child with his mother showed obvious relief on his face and Arthur smiled, one half of his smile going up a little higher. "Aw, you really love them don't you?" Arthur said mockingly. After all the children had been sent home Arthur stood and stretched his muscles, ready to go home and prepare for the next day. Before he could though, a shout stopped him in his tracks. Turning he could see the young teacher jogging towards him. When he reached the Brit, he didn't even seem winded Arthur noted, he smiled kindly. "Hey dude, I saw you over there, were you waiting for someone?" His voice wasn't as deep as he thought it was going to be, and Arthur somewhat happily noted that perhaps the American wasn't as oblivious as he seemed if he noticed Arthur in the shade of a tree… Arthur grinned so big it could rival even the Cheshire Cat. "Oh no, not at all." Mr. Jones narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second. "Then perhaps I can help you?" He said, all smiles the next moment. The smile doesn't drop from either face as Arthur tilts his head and straightens his jacket. "I'm here for a job, once its done you'll never see me again." "Wow. Bro, you're really fucking creepy." Arthur was a little surprised that his feelings were the slightest bit hurt at that statement and doesn't say anything. "I mean, there was some other ways you could have put that. Sitting there for twenty minutes staring at the kids, weird fucking smile, then the only thing you say is something like that? Makes you sound like a kidnapper or something!" Jones goes on to say, moving his hands animatedly and his smile almost joking. "Or something" Arthur says. The smile falters but stays in place, "Well, whats an English man doing at this small little school?" Arthur is resisting the urge to roll his eyes at this point, why was he even talking to him? "I took the same tests as everyone else did mate.." He mutters. Alfred nods then gestures to the school. "Well, want me to walk you in? So you can meet the principal I mean. " Arthur is already shaking his head, he was tired of chatting he just wanted to leave now. Quickly Mr. Jones grabs Arthurs sleeve. "Hey." He says quietly enough to grab Arthurs attention. He turns around to see that the young mans smile is no longer present and there is a serious gleam in his eyes. "Don't do it. I promise it's not what it seems." To Arthur it seems like the warm spring has suddenly dropped below freezing and his skin crawls. Resisting the urge to shiver Arthur narrows his eyes. "I don't know what you mean." Mr. Jones rolls his eyes. "Look. Just wait a few days ok. It's not what it seems, your boss is to hasty and hasn't looked into the matter enough." Stepping away from the young man quickly Arthur shakes his head. "I really don't know what you mean. Good day though." It takes all of Arthurs will not to just sprint away from him but he walks to all appearances calmly to his car. Never before had someone seen through him like that. Perplexed Arthur went home and decided that this man deserved a little checking up on… Arthur wasted no time getting on the internet and looking up Alfred Jones. The only thing that showed up was the schools website. Frowning Arthur clicked the link and reads quickly what they have to say about their 'most loved' kindergarden teacher. "He speaks fluent French, Japanese, Italian and is learning German?" Arthur says before looking at the date to realize that this was updated two years ago. He probably has already learned several more by now in that case… His full name was Alfred Freedom Jones and he was 21 when this was updated. He looked young for 23 Arthur thought, thinking of his own age of 25. There was nothing special about this man, yet… the man was exceptionally special at the same time. He was a history major and had taken some of the hardest classes on quantum mechanics at one of the best colleges in the world and yet there he was a kindergarden teacher? Nothing added up. He thought back to what he said, that it wasnt what it seemed. Arthur himself had looked into the case briefly, it was what it seemed. The school had been taking the extra money donated for the last two years and it had simply vanished. The man responsible for the donations was pissed that his hard earned money was seemingly stolen and wanted the whole school to 'disappear for good and no trace left behind that it had ever been'. Arthur had been irritated about being assigned to the case, killing everyone over money? Stupid. But then again, he killed people for money all the time… Jones's warning still confused him but finally he decided that he was just worried about dying, a normal thing to worry about he supposed. Which lead to the question of how exactly did he know? Arthur groaned and rolled over in his bed, the thoughts swirling around in his head making it impossible to sleep. Alfred F. Jones was a man who needed watching that's for sure… 


End file.
